Kotoba Ga Nai
by Rhea Hestia
Summary: Tidak perlu kata-kata. Lebih dari kata-kata. Lupakan kata-kata. UlquiHime. Kumpulan Drabble pendek. AU. Fluff!
1. Festival

Tidak perlu kata-kata. Lebih dari kata-kata. Lupakan kata-kata.

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**OOC. AU. Drabble.**

**Kotoba Ga Nai ©** **Rhea .H**

* * *

**Festival**

Penuh sesak.

Semua orang merayakan festival pertemuan sepasang kekasih yang hanya dipertemukan pada tanggal 7 Juli. Di sini seseorang bernama sama seperti putri dalam legenda asal muasal festival tersebut, berdiri mengenakan _yukata_ berawarna hijau dengan _obi_ hitam. Sengaja dia memilih warna itu karena dirinya akan bertemu seseorang yang warna matanya senada dengan _yukata_ dan _obi_-nya. Dia mengikat seluruh rambutnya menjadi satu lalu membiarkan terjatuh di bahu kanan serta menutupi sebagian dadanya.

Dia tengah berdiri berjalan bersisian dengan seseorang.

Pria.

Memiliki rambut hitam sebahu lurus dengan warna mata hijau gelap. _Yukata_ di tubuhnya hanya berwarna hitam polos. Mencerminkan kepribadian pria tersebut tidaklah rumit. Tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia berjalan sedikit lebih dulu dari gadis bernama sama dengan putri legenda festival ini. Jika mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, gadis di sebelahnya justru sebaliknya.

Gadis itu berulang kali mencuri pandang. Tapi tak kunjung mendapat balasan.

"Ah," gadis itu ditabrak orang yang lalu lalang dan terpisah dari pria disampingnya tadi.

Mata coklatnya segera memandang ke depan untuk melihat sejauh mana dia tertinggal. Tapi sosok pria yang disampingnya tadi sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Dia tidak terjatuh, tapi dia berharap pria pendampingnya tadi peduli.

Ketika hendak mundur karena terdorong orang lagi, dia merasakan punggungnya menyentuh tubuh seseorang. Segera dia menoleh cemas, "Ma-maaf."

Betapa kagetnya dia setelah mengetahui orang yang dibelakangnya adalah pria tadi. Menatapnya dengan mata hijau yang bisa diartikannya bahwa itu bukanlah suatu ketenangan. Jari hangat pria itu menyentuh lembut pipi si gadis berambut jingga. Membuat jantungnya berdebar. Pria tersebut tidak mengucapkan lewat kata, tapi gadis itu mengerti arti sentuhan itu adalah bermaksud memastikan bahwa si gadis tidak kenapa-kenapa dan baik-baik saja. Mata coklat gadis itu menatap balas dengan sama lembut seperti sentuhan yang ia terima.

Tersenyum. Sebagai jawaban dia tidak apa-apa.

Kemudian, jemari mereka saling bertemu dan bergenggaman. Kembali berjalan bersisian. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah jelita gadis tersebut. Begitu juga dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Dia merapat lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria tersebut. Memberitahukan bahwa dia senang.

* * *

**_If you don't mind, please_**


	2. Fireworks

Tidak perlu kata-kata. Lebih dari kata-kata. Lupakan kata-kata.

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**OOC. AU. Drabble.**

**Kotoba Ga Nai ©** **Rhea .H**

* * *

**Fireworks**

Sebagaimana puncak acara festival yang ditunggu-tunggu, banyak orang telah berlarian menuju lapangan luas dimana jarak diantara orang tak mengenal kata renggang. Rapat, sampai gadis dengan rambut oranye itu tak bisa menghindari sentuhan dengan pria yang sedari tadi beriringan dengannya. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari lengan pria bermata hijau dipundak, membawa dirinya semakin rapat ke tubuh pria tersebut dengan maksud melindungi gadis itu dari desakan orang yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah memberi jalan. Sekalipun terjebak di tengah lautan manusia, namun kelihatannya justru sedikit membuat kulit gadis bermata coklat ini menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

Sesekali ia melirik.

Memperhatikan wajah tenang—tanpa ekspresi—pria itu menggunakan tangan satunya menghalau orang lain agar memberi jalan kepada mereka berdua. Begitu dekatnya posisi mereka hingga tak terelakkan kepala gadis itu terkulai di dada bidang si pria. Hangat. Kelopaknya menutup. Membiarkan kegelapan memanjakan si gadis untuk lebih meresapi kehangatan milik si pria. Jika bukan suara riuh manusia melainkan musik di sekitar mereka, maka keduanya terlihat seperti berdansa.

Tak lama, bisa dirasakannya suara bising sekitarnya mereda hingga gadis itu penasaran dan membuka mata. Mendapati mereka ternyata cukup jauh dari keramaian tadi dan mata mereka disuguhi pemandangan dimana lautan bintang terlihat jelas. Sungguh menakjubkan si gadis yang kini terpukau sambil tersenyum senang mengamati. Tapi, tujuan utama ke festival ini adalah melihat kembang api.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" Akhirnya ia bertanya. Karena lautan manusia yang mereka lewati tadi adalah tempat favorit untuk menyaksikan kembang api.

Belum ada jawaban dari pria itu, namun ia tak perlu menjawab. Sebuah bunyi keras mengambil perhatian si gadis yang kini mengikuti sebuah api berpendar di tengah lautan bintang bagaikan kembang warna-warni. Keindahannya membuat hati si gadis merasa sangat senang sampai tak mengetahui bahwa sepasang mata sehijau bambu tengah menatapnya tanpa berpaling ataupun melirik si kembang api. Dia tak perlu melihatnya. Itu bukanlah tujuan utamanya datang ke sini. Yang pria itu ingin lihat adalah sekuntum kembang disampingnya ini tersenyum senang bahagia.

Dan itu menurutnya lebih cantik dari kembang api.

* * *

**_If you don't mind, please_**


End file.
